Dry eye syndrome affects millions of people each year, causing discomfort, redness, corneal irritation, and contact lens intolerance. Tears normally drain by passing through two lacrimal puncta (upper and lower) on the medial surface of each eyelid, then through vertical and horizontal canaliculi into the nasal cavity. Dry eye syndrome can be treated by occluding the puncta using punctal occluders, or by placing implants into the canaliculi.